Mamá Lussuria
by Omore
Summary: Mamá Lussuria no es una mamá normal. Para empezar no tiene hijos. Al menos en el sentido biológico de la palabra. Crack. Lussuria!Centric. Insinuaciones de XS, 6433, y one sided 6499 y LeviX.


**N/a:** no ha sido consumido ningún tipo de estupefaciente durante la construcción de este fic. Lo juro. Pero es que Lussuria es un personaje **tan** guay y **tan** olvidado por el fandom que no podía evitar rendirle mi culto particular.

La conversación del final es una transcripción textual del capítulo 268 del manga; concretamente de la segunda página.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **©Akira Amano****

* * *

><p>Mamá Lussuria no es una mamá normal. Para empezar no tiene hijos, al menos en el sentido biológico de la palabra. Sin embargo, mamá Lussuria es la única que no ignora a Levi (al menos, no mucho) cuando se deprime porque el Jefe prefiere putear a Squalo en vez de a él; y dicho sea de paso, la única a quien Xanxus no molesta.<p>

Mamá Lussuria es la única que ha visto los ojos de Belphegor, y también la única que le escucha quejarse de que se aburre cuando lo que en realidad le pasa es que echa de menos a Mammon.

Mamá Lussuria es la única a quien Fran da licencia para que le espachurre entre sus poderosos brazos sin protestar (al menos hasta que le cruje alguna costilla), y también la única a quien no insulta ni dedica comentarios mordaces. Aunque sea, no de frente.

Mamá Lussuria se preocupa de que todos sus pequeños vayan limpios y bien vestidos, de que no olviden sus armas cuando marchan a la contienda, de tratar adecuadamente sus heridas cuando vuelven y exigirles una crónica detallada de las escabrosas muertes que se han visto (no tan) forzados a perpetrar. Cuando se aburre, entre desfile y desfile de Calvin Klein, se mete en la cocina y les prepara platos especiales adecuados a sus gustos y manías, procurando emplear temáticas marinas para Squalo y simular sangre con mermelada (si la comida es dulce) o ketchup (si es salada) en las presentaciones de Belphegor. Se esmera mucho en el cuidado del Príncipe, porque como quien dice le ha criado y es uno de sus niños favoritos; e igualmente se vuelca en Fran por tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Mamá Lussuria también sabe ponerse _serio_ cuando Squalo amanece en el pasillo, cubierto de moretones y con múltiples heridas con una forma sospechosamente similar a una X tatuadas a cristal roto en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Entonces se quita las gafas de sol, desvelando unos ojos tan desconcertantes como maravillosos, y le insta con voz grave a rebelarse ante ese trato. No importa que Squalo rezongue y le diga que no entiende nada; él lo intenta. Vaya si lo intenta.

Mamá Lussuria también se preocupa mucho por otros que no son de su familia, como Ryohei y Kikyo. No son pocas las horas que ha pasado tratando de hacer de Sasagawa un auténtico luchador de contacto, pero también escuchando sus preocupaciones con respecto a la excesiva cercanía de su hermana con el mundo de la mafia. También fue la primera en interesarse por el bienestar de Kikyo cuando Byakuran murió, dejándole desconsolado y virtualmente huérfano a merced de un sector de la familia que detestaba. Sólo ella le seca las lágrimas, arregla con mimo su precioso cabello y le acomoda el maquillaje, sintiéndose secretamente emocionada por tener una nueva _compañera_ a su lado.

* * *

><p>—A propósito, ¿dónde está Squalo? —pregunta mamá Lussuria, buscando a su bebé por el campo de batalla.<p>

—Fue atacado... Yamamoto y los demás le están buscando

—Já —sonríe Xanxus, aunque mamá Lussuria sabe que lamenta, en la medida de lo posible, la pérdida de su compañero—. ¿Él ha muerto?

—Muerto —Levi ve ampliarse su posibilidad de ser el favorito del jefe. Su emoción, al parecer, se traduce en ecolalia—. Já.

—Así que eso me convierte en el nuevo capitán estratega —arrulla mamá Lussuria.

Todos, a su manera, aprecian un poquito a mamá Lussuria. Pero mamá Lussuria es un asesino, y a la hora de la verdad el destino de sus retoños le importa una mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** cómo me gusta esta locarra, de verdad. Cada vez que sale en el anime/manga me alegra la vida. Recordaré con especial cariño su vena de madraza en el 137 del anime, diciéndole a Fran y Bel aquello de "¡niños, matad a mucha gente! ¡Y no os olvidéis de llevaros vuestras cajas!" Qué grande es, coño xDDDD

Así como dato no me gusta nada el **LeviX**, ni me hace mucha gracia el e**X**tra**S**mall. El **6433** sí, aún a riesgo de que me creáis una enferma; Luss y Ryohei se complementan demasiado bien como para no considerarlos una de mis _**Crack!OTP**_. Y Kikyo me encanta. Como personaje, y con Byakuran. Algún día me quitaré la espinita del **10099**, veréis.

**E.**


End file.
